


Exhibit fondles

by purplefox



Series: The Jerking off Adventures-Akira's master hand [5]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Jerking his boyfriend off during a date is not a bad idea. It was bound to happen sooner or later anyway





	Exhibit fondles

Yusuke had more of these things to attend than Akira would have thought. Not that he minded going to them. He got to see Yusuke in his element. He got to see his boyfriend all dressed up and surrounded by the things that he loved. Akira got to see Yusuke among the people who thought like him and he got to go on a date too.

He had no problem going to these things. He got to leave Morgana home and dress up to hang with his boyfriend. He got to spend the afternoon with Yusuke or even the evening listening and learning. With every event and exhibition Akira learned more and more. With every gallery he went to with Yusuke by his side he fell more and more in love with Yusuke.

Seeing Yusuke’s face as he spoke about art and passion. It stirred Akira up in the best ways. Yusuke’s face was just so beautiful and so animated it was a crime to leave him alone. It would be a serious crime. A serious breech if he just left his boyfriend untouched.

They knew each other and each other’s bodies fairly well. Yusuke was rather insistent in having Akira be a model. He did not just look either. He touched and positioned. His eyes were like fingers too. sooner or later Akira was going to develop a problem when he had to model.

As it was, he was finding it harder and harder to see art as just art. Now he could look at the pieces and wonder about the thoughts behind the artist. If they were anything like Yusuke. What they saw, if their eyes burned into their subjects the way Yusuke’s did.

To think he had reached a part where he could be turned on by art. Yusuke had seriously widened his horizons. It was absolutely hilarious. Fun too.

Akira slid his hand around Yusuke as they stepped away from the bigger crowd at the exhibit. The crowds had been ridiculous early but as the food disappeared so did the crowd. He and Yusuke had filled themselves up on the finger food early with their first browsing. It had been smarter.

Now they could wander around the halls and corridors with little worries with emptier places to linger and speak. Before it had been so noisy that he had been barely able to hear his boyfriend speak.

“I don’t think we went that way before.” Yusuke whispered into his ear as he nodded towards a darker corridor. Akira could see a few paintings and a few smaller works lined up down the area. “How about we explore a bit? You have your pamphlet?”

“In my jacket.” Akira responded as he moved forward. He eyed the first statue bust that they passed and had to fight back a sigh. The lines, the colour. He wished Yusuke would do statue busts. That would prove for an interesting session. Although he doubted the bust would end up in polite company.

X

“Akira!” Yusuke whispered when Akira pushed him against the wall of the darkened corner. “Here? Now?” He whispered as Akira gently licked the side of his neck. Akira laughed softly as his hand slipped inside Yusuke’s pants as he nibbled the sensitive spot of Yusuke’s neck. His boyfriend shuddered just as Akira groped his cock over his clothes. Thick as always and beginning to respond to his touch. Delicious.

“What’s wrong with here? What’s wrong with now?” Akira whispered as he slowly moved his hand over Yusuke’s cock with his hand still in Yusuke’s pocket. It was restricting but Yusuke was responding. “Nothing’s here. No one is going to come here unless they have the same idea that we had.” He laughed. “We won’t go wild.” He sighed as he nipped Yusuke’s chin. “But since we’re phantom thieves I thought you might want to live a little. Surrounded by all this treasure.” Akira whispered as he teased Yusuke’s cock. “Doesn’t it remind you of that time in the saferoom?”

“That-“ Yusuke groaned as Akira’s free hand undid his belt. “Had been your idea Joker.” He hissed the moment Akira slipped his hand free of Yusuke’s pocket to slip into his pants. His skin was already hot to the touch. His cock smooth against Akira’s fingers. The slit was already wet. Yusuke was being worked up. Memories from that time, the rush of what they were doing right now were driving them. “This is totally different.”

“Maybe the next time I should find a dark corner.” Akira whispered as his fingers wrapped around the head of Yusuke’s cock. His thumb toyed with Yusuke’s slit until his cock throbbed and precum flowed over his fingers staining them. Yusuke groaned softly before Akira continued. “Find a corner just like this one.” He whispered as he slowly slid his wet hands down Yusuke’s shaft. “Get on my knees.” He continued as he tightened his grip and slowly dragged his hand back up to the head. “And suck you off while the exhibit goes off. Wouldn’t that be fun?” He teased.

“Damn it.” Yusuke panted as he slumped against the wall. “That’s not fair Akira.” He closed his eyes as his body shuddered. Akira laughed softly before he moved his hand again. Halfway down and then back up. he teased the slit until Yusuke moaned and his cock throbbed. He teased and played until precum flowed over his fingers and Yusuke trembled. He teased the head before he teased the underside of Yusuke’s cock.

He was fixated on his boyfriend. On the heavy cock in his hand. The soft sounds escaping his boyfriend and the rush of what they were doing. He was determined to keep it fast and easy but he was caught up in Yusuke. It was just so hot. His panting, the way he felt in Akira’s hand. He was getting turned on himself. he could not stop shifting.

“Not fair if it’s just me.” Yusuke gasped when Akira’s slow hand movements picked up. the wet sounds from Yusuke’s cock were slowly growing louder than his panting and moaning. The hand that sank into Akira’s hair made him laugh before Yusuke yanked him close enough to kiss.

He loved his boyfriend so damn much. Akira laughed into the kiss for a few seconds before he allowed himself to fall into it. He kissed and pulled back to nip before he pushed back into the kiss. His grip on Yusuke’s tightened and he stopped teasing. The teasing and playing he had been doing ceased as he went after every weak spot he knew on Yusuke’s cock. He pushed and pushed until Yusuke gasped and it was Akira holding him up against the wall. He gave a thought to the floor before he swallowed Yusuke’s gasps as his boyfriend shuddered against him and came in his hand.

“Adorable.” Akira gasped when he pulled back. Yusuke’s eyes were so pretty in this moment. Full of love for him and satisfaction. “Next time I’m going on my knees for sure.”

“The only way that will happen.” Yusuke panted as he tried adjusted his hair. He brushed Akira’s hand with shaky fingers and slowly fixed himself up tucking his cock back into his pants. “Is if we don’t make a mess right now and can re-join everyone like this did not happen.”

“Aren’t we phantom thieves?” Akira pointed out as he pulled out his supply of wipes. “It will be like if we were never here.”

 


End file.
